Atlas
II }} Atlas is a recurring boss monster in the ''Dragon Quest'' series. Characteristics Appearance Atlas is a hulking orange cyclops with a horn on his head, an oaken club in his hand, and a blue toga wrapped around his chest and waist. Personality Much like the ancient Titan he was named after, Atlas is all at once imposing, strong, and slow to act. A properly equipped party will find him mostly inaccurate insofar as hitting his intended target, but he also tends to land critical hits more than most other monsters, making him a priority to defeat as quickly as possible. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest IX Atlas is a heavy-hitting orange cyclops who resides in fairly high levelled grottoes. In this game from his speech before the battle is hinted that he is one of the ten monsters that were created by Zenus' remains (due to Corvus' attack): in fact he says "WHY YOU TURN INTO TREE!?", probably referring to Celestria's transformation into a tree. Giant's hammer (5%) Tropotoga (2%) |steal = Tough guy tattoo |abilities = Normal attack Crackerwhack |note = A humongous hulk who's as big as a house. Ponds appearing in towns and villages are dully dubbed "Atlas' footprints". A giant thought to be older than time itself. Some say that he lived in the palace of an almighty realm before being sealed away. |location = Grottoes |spells = None}} Atlas strikes twice per turn, and has enormous attack. His only skill is Crackerwhack, an attack skill that hits the entire party at once. He does not know disruptive wave, so kabuff is highly recommended. The Paladin coup de grace, Knight Watch, is also useful, as this can tie him up for several turns. Strategy: You'll want to have at least one Sage with you, and a Paladin. Your Sage should cast Twocous Pocus on the first turn if it can, if not then just go straight to Kabuff. Afterwards, you'll want to apply Funereal Fource and Gritty Ditty to your party. As Atlas doesn't Disruptive Wave, you won't have to constantly renew your Kabuff, so if you have access to it and you're not constantly healing your party, try to use Channel Anger and then use Kazam or Kazammle on him for damage support. With or without Twocous Pocus, this will do a decent amount of damage. Dragon Quest X Side Games Torneko: The Last Hope Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Dragon Quest Builders 2 Atlas is the ultimate antagonist of chapter 3. He holds dominion of the island of Moonbrooke and is the top authority of the portion of the Children of Hargon on the island. He enjoys toying with the Builder and the people of Moonbrooke by waiting for them to become hopeful-by rebuilding Moonbrooke castle-before attacking. He is defeated by a massive canon built by the Builder with the help of the King of Moonbrooke. Additionally, a shadow fiend manifestation of Atlas appears in Hargon's Castle, reflecting his appearance in Dragon Quest II in the same location. Though he simply dissipates without putting up much of a fight. Of Hargon's top three, Atlas is the only one to appear in the story proper, Belial's and Pazuzu's shadow fiend vestiges are their only appearances in Dragon Quest Builders 2. Synthesis Joker Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key. Super Light Rank and Slot No. Joker Joker 2 Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Super Light Gallery DQMBRV - Atlas.png|Atlas' first artwork for MBRV. DQMBRV - Atlas v.2.png|Atlas' second artwork for MBRV. DQIX - Party battle Atlas.png Sprites Atlassnes.png IX - Atlas sprite.png Other languages Related monsters *Atlas' stool *Cyclops *Der Gib *Gigantes *Gigantifungi *Golden goliath *Mushy cyclops *Queen Ferz *Salta *Tweedledoom and Tweedledeath ja:アトラス Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest II bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below bosses Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy bosses Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Superboss